warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions
This is a list of animated television series, made-for-television films, direct-to-video films, theatrical short subjects, and feature films produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions (also known as H-B Enterprises, H-B Production Company, and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons). This list does not include the animated theatrical shorts William Hanna and Joseph Barbera produced while employed by MGM. Note that some shows or new spin-offs of shows may be listed twice. Hanna-Barbera won eight Emmy Awards. Warner Bros. Animation absorbed Hanna-Barbera in 2001 for subsequent productions featuring Hanna-Barbera created characters, see Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation. All of the Hanna-Barbera Productions library are currently owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment (thru its two in-name-only units Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Turner Entertainment Co.) :Key for below: = Won the Emmy Award Television series 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s Original independent pilots Telefilms and TV specials The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie Hanna-Barbera produced the following TV-movies for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie: ABC Afterschool Specials Hanna-Barbera produced the following television movies / specials for the ABC Afterschool Special series: * Last of the Curlews (1972) * The Runaways (1974) Live-action * Cyrano (1974) * Great Comedy Concert (1974) Live-action/animated The Flintstone Primetime Specials The Flintstone Primetime Specials was a four-episode limited run revival of The Flintstones which aired on NBC primetime from 1980 to 1981. Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 was a series of ten syndicated telefilms made from 1987 to 1988 in conjunction with Worldvision Enterprises,featuring some of the most popular Hanna-Barbera characters in feature-length adventures. All Ten are available on DVD. Other animated specials and telefilms Hanna-Barbera also produced the following specials: Live-action TV movies and specials Direct-to-video films * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1985–1993) ** The Creation ** Noah's Ark ** Joseph and His Brothers ** Moses ** Joshua and the Battle of Jericho ** Samson and Delilah ** David and Goliath ** Jonah ** Daniel and the Lions' Den ** Queen Esther ** The Nativity ** The Miracles of Jesus ** The Easter Story * Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990–1991) Hallmark Cards Theatrical shorts series * Loopy De Loop (1959–1965; distributed by Columbia Pictures) Theatrical feature films Other works * Winston cigarette commercials (1961; featuring the Flintstones) * Bewitched (1964, produced by Screen Gems; animated opening credits) * 1967 Busch Advertising (1967 trade film for Busch Beer, featuring the Flintstones; co-produced with Gardner Advertising Company) * National Brewing Company (now owned by Pabst Brewing Company) (1969-1972, Numerous TV spots) * Peter Puck (1973; co-produced with NBC; currently owned by Brian McFarlane) * That's Entertainment, Part II (1974, produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer; provided animation sequence) * Love and the Old-Fashioned Father (episode of Love, American Style, pilot for Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) (1972; co-produced with Paramount Television)* * "Love and the Private Eye" (episode of Love, American Style) (1972; co-produced with Paramount Television) *''Freedom 2000'' (1974, industrial film produced for the Chamber of Commerce) * Opening sequence of Whew! (1979, produced by Jay Wolpert and CBS) * Two Breaths to...? (1979; industrial film produced for Westinghouse Hanford Company) *''Popeye'' (1980, produced by Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Productions and King Features Syndicate; animated opening sequence) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (theme park ride) (1990, co-produced with Universal Studios, Sullivan Bluth Productions, Kurtz & Friends and Rhythm and Hues Studios) Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection References Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Lists Category:Acquired series Category:Animated television series